Beautiful
by Eternal Vegebul Fan
Summary: Of course Vegeta would not compliment Bulma for her looks EVER but Bulma has ways to make him admit that she is beautiful.Even if it means using his past and twisting his words. One-shot.


Beautiful

.

.

.

.

Summary:

Of course Vegeta would not compliment Bulma for her looks EVER but Bulma has ways to make him admit that she is beautiful.

Even if it means using his past and twisting his words.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

It was one of those unfortunate times for Vegeta when he would be famished and on the late night raid in the kitchen he would find the annoying blue haired beauty there too. The only time where he and his hostess speak more than two sentences with each other was either when he was in one of the guest rooms, recovering or in the kitchen.

The black haired prince was piling food on his plate, very much aware of the curly haired woman staring at him unashamedly while leaning against the counter, smiling while doing so.

She was done with whatever business she had here and he refrained from telling her to leave since it would always lead to,

'My damn kitchen, my damn house, my damn planet,' argument.

About the concern that she was checking him out, he was used to it by now. Besides it made them equal. If you know what he means.

But after two months of staying with her, Vegeta knew right now she was in the mood that he hated the most

The mood to speak her thoughts.

And she would always obnoxiously find a way to engage him somehow.

"So...Vegeta, I heard you have been to millions of planets before coming to earth" Bulma started in a cheerful voice.

"Hmm." Vegeta responded to show his disinterest but obviously it was not going to throw her off.

"And you have seen millions of species of aliens" The blue haired scientist pressed.

"Hmm"

"Which also included female aliens"

"Just get to the point already women." Vegeta barked. He was getting irritated by this little charade and he wasn't really fond of suspense considering the thin patience he had.

To his irritation, Bulma grinned.

"I bet you have never seen a women as beautiful as me" She sang smugly.

"Huh" Vegeta watched her dumbfounded for some time then a deep laughter rumbled from his chest. He chuckled and shook his head.

"Woman you are so vain. I wonder why pride so much in your looks."

Bulma just shrugged.

''And to answer your question, first, I never paid any attention to the weaklings I was going to kill and second'' -he said smirking- ''I don't think a women with a stubborn face and an annoying voice like yours exist in the entire universe''

Vegeta filled his plate to his liking and sat down to eat. He turned his face away indicating he had ended the conversation and is not interested to engage any further.

After a few moments Bulma laughed a fickle laugh which Vegeta found grating his nerves.

''May be you are right. Bulma said somberly, getting serious all of the sudden.

"I am not beautiful. May be that's why I have not gotten a man by now." Bulma sighed.

"May be it's my hair or my eyes or my face no it had to be my body." She said practically touching every part of her body she mentioned.

"Woman shut up will you!"

"You have not gotten a man because it may require to more than a weakling human to be able to handle you." Vegeta said indifferently, while stuffing food.

"The way you are so obnoxiously stupid."

"But you said I was not beautiful?"

"I never said that you are not beautiful. Stop twisting my words!"

Her sad facade dropped almost immediately and she smirked.

"So Mr. Prince of all two Saiyans, you just admitted that you never saw a women like me in the whole universe and, that I am beautiful."

"And ridiculously annoying too." Vegata scoffed, while munching his food, not caring that the blue eyes woman has poked fun at him.

But Bulma was not listening as she added this argument as her win in her mental score board.

Satisfied with the outcome she made her way towards the exit, much to Vegeta's relief.

"And I wonder If I am too much to handle for the mighty princeling too..."

She said, as she reached the door and winked.

Vegeta smirked after she left.

Well, life on mud ball was not that boring as long as he has that turquoise haired minx there.

_A beauty but a pain in the ass. _thought Vegeta.

_fin_

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

A/N: That three year timeskip is a golden moment for all VegeBul fanfics.

After Trunks and Vegeta family fanfics, I have finally posted my first VegeBul fanfic also.

If you like it, **review** and let me know your thoughts about it.


End file.
